A Spindt-type electrode and a carbon nanotube electrode (CNT) have been known as conventional electron emitting elements. Applications of such conventional electron emitting elements to, for example, the field of Field Emission Display (FED) have been studied. Such electron emitting elements are caused to emit electrons by tunnel effect resulting from formation of an intense electric field of approximately 1 GV/m that is produced by application of a voltage to a pointed section.
However, each of these two types of the electron emitting elements has an intense electric field in the vicinity of a surface of an electron emitting section. Accordingly, electrons emitted obtain a large amount of energy due to the electric field. This makes it easy to ionize gas molecules. However, cations generated in the ionization of the gas molecules are accelerated in a direction of a surface of the element due to the intense electric field and collide with the surface. This causes a problem of breakdown of the element due to sputtering. Further, ozone is generated before ions are generated, because oxygen in the atmosphere has dissociation energy that is lower than ionization energy. Ozone is harmful to human bodies, and oxidizes various substances because of its strong oxidizing power. This causes a problem in that members around the element are damaged. In order to prevent this problem, the members used around the electron emitting element are limited to members that have high resistance to ozone.
In order to solve this problem, an MIM (Metal Insulator Metal) type and an MIS (Metal Insulator Semiconductor) type have been known as other types of electron emitting elements. These electron emitting elements are surface-emission-type electron emitting elements which accelerate electrons by utilizing quantum size effect and an intense electric field in the element so that electrons are emitted from a flat surface of the element. These electron emitting elements do not require an intense electric field outside the elements, because the electrons which are accelerated in respective electron acceleration layers inside the elements are emitted to the outside. Therefore, each of the MIM type and the MIS type electron emitting elements can overcome the problems such that (i) the element is broken down by the sputtering which occurs due to ionization of gas molecules and (ii) ozone is generated, in the Spindt-type, CNT type, and BN type electron emitting elements.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an MIM type electron emitting element that includes an insulating film in which fine particles such as metal are dispersed. The insulating film is provided between two electrodes as an electron acceleration layer, and electrons are injected into the electron acceleration layer from one of the electrodes (substrate electrode). The injected electrons are accelerated in the electron acceleration layer, and these electrons are emitted from the other one of the electrodes (electrode on an electron-emitting side). In Patent Literature 1, the electron acceleration layer is made to have a thickness of tens of Å to 1000 Å.